cinderella the law and order svu version
by lawandordersvufanforever
Summary: have you read cinderrella when you were young? this story is cinderrella but it is about law and order svu


The l&o svu version staring lisheen

Once a pon a time there was a 20 year old girl named lisheen she lived with her stepmum and two ugly stepsisters in a little apartment in the big city of new York he farther had died and her stepmother and step sisters treated her like a slave one day when they went to a party and make her stay home to wash the kitchen floor and make the beds she had just finished when her stepsisters came home and fled to their rooms the stepmum was at the party then lisheen herd the door open "mama is that you" she spoke she ran to the door and saw a man standing there he took her into her stepmum room tired her up and raped her before leaving through the window in the room. She was bleeding and was very weak but her stepmum being as mean and insensitive as she was saw her and said "what the f*** are you doing in my bed you ungrateful bitch I give you food and a roof over your head and you repay me by ruining my $1000 quilt "she pulled the girl by her hair onto the fire escape where she slept every night then locked the door no sooner had she done so then her two daughters started complaining about being raped caring as much for her daughters as she did she immediately called the police afterwards she got her quilt and replaced it with her other one she stores in her cupboard before dumping the other in the small laundry "police open up" they herd then munch, fin and Olivia bust through the door and fin said we heard there were to rape victims" "my 2 daughters they are in there rooms" "hi who are you" "we are cops and we herd you were raped" said munch and fin "mummy said you were coming" the cooed after a 10 minute talk they were out of the room and was talking to Olivia "they weren't raped I know it" she said as they walked out about to arrest the step mum for lying to them there heard a moan "who is that" Olivia said "just my stupid stepdaughter that dumb bitch keeps moaning and I told her she is not allowed to talk to anyone for a month for it with that they pulled back the curtain hiding the door to the fire escape when they opened the door they saw lisheen lying on a mattress with blood pooled on the mattress. She got rushed to the hospital and laid down to recover while the doctors did tests she went to sleep and when she woke up she was lying on a new mattress on the fire escape she saw a letter on the table and opened the door which was unlocked and picked up the letter "don't you dare touch that" "it's a letter from the police to me and you're not reading it" "okay mama" what happened I can't remember anything" "I'll tell you what happened you ended up going to hospital and fell into a f****** coma and the medical bill got so expensive I had to take you home after the first 3 days and I had to pay $400 for the stuff... you owe me $400 you little cow now I got you a second hand bike" "why mama" "so you can get to your new job did you really think I was going to waste valuable petrol ,valuable money on you love I have more important things like my real daughters to worry about know go so she set of to work meanwhile the stepmum read the note with surprise we here by invite you to the policemen's ball this is a annual occasion for all victims and there families. "it's in 2 mounts can we go mummy" I don't see why not said the step mum ooh can i go said lisheen when she got home "no" "but I'm the victim"

Chapter 2

2 mounts later after working enough for the money. It was finally the day of the policeman's ball and the two ugly stepsisters and stepmum were ordering lisheen around like crazy "curl my hair,straighting my hair, shine my shoes tie my bow put my makeup on sew my dress where are my jewels" finally they were ready "how long does this ball go for mummy" "three days Lola" "oh" said Lola and Lota together they were wherein old Christmas clothes that were out of style. Soon they had left and lisheen was lying down near the fire place crying when a little woman appeared "who are you" said lisheen "I am"... started the woman "my fairy godmother" finished lisheen "oh hell no I am not I'm your aunty and I am a fashion designer at your service she got to work on a gown and when it was finished it was beautiful it was made of silver with diamonds and it had a sparkling headband with it. "thanks aunty" said lisheen "no prob see you tomorrow" lisheen got dressed and slipped on a mask and some glass stilettos she walked outside and saw a limousine it was silver and inside it had a TV and everything no sooner had she sat down the limousine started driving. Soon they got arrived at a big hall when she entered the speech was over and everyone was dancing but they stopped dancing at such a pretty site a man walked over to her and asked her to dance they danced and danced until she saw the clock and said "I need to go home sir sorry" and ran down the stairs she jumped in her limousine and sped away home she then got inside and undressed hid her dress in the trunk on the fire escape under her bed dressed in her rags and laded down near the fire place to dream and dream and dream that was until she heard a "wake up you dirty slob"

Chapter 3

"step mum" she said opening her eyes "of course it's me who else" "my daughters want new dresses for the ball they want silver dresses" " whatever for mama" she said pretending she didn't know "because a beautiful woman wore a dress like that tonight and my daughters want to look like her" "okay mama" she said she worked on the dresses all night even thought that night she had been to the ball and was very tired and this is what came the dresses looked like...

By the time she had finished she was tired and she went outside and lied down in the cold she fell fast asleep when her aunty came the following night however she brought a gold dress and gold stilettos and a gold mask as well as a gold necklace they were beautiful

she got dressed and paraded around her aunty said "I'll see you tomorrow" and left. Lisheen walked outside and a gold limousine was there she stepped in and looked around a bit she sat down and the limousine drove away up the street to the big hall when she got out and walked in she saw that every girl had a silver dress on and she had the only gold everyone was staring at her and she saw the man again she walked up and they danced away again like the first night and like the first night she left early and hid the dress before changing and once again she made some gold dresses the same night this is what they looked like

Lisheen then went to bed and slept all morning she than woke up at night and saw her aunty had arrived for the last time she brought a beautiful pink gown with sparkles and some glass slippers like this it also had a mask and a beautiful tiara she got dresses and thanked her aunty before stepping into her pink limousine she stepped out of the car and walked elegantly into the hall where the man and her danced and danced then he led her to a beautiful court yard with trees flowers and a fountain from there she could see all the buildings around her with the twinkling lights they talked and talked then she leaned in to kiss him and that was their first kiss. Then he said there is something I need to tell you I am divorced and have four kids to the woman but they all live with her and beep beep beep his phone went off he said his children were involved in a accident and he had to go so lisheen looked down at his phone and ran the time she knew her step family would be home soon when she got there she realized she lost a glass slipper but she didn't care she reached the door just in time because no sooner had she hid the dress and slipper and mask and got dressed in her rags her stepfamily burst in the door and her stepsisters were crying they all went to bed and her stepmum woke up to the phone ringing

Chapter 4

"hello" said the step mum "who is it" "its doctor Melisa Warner and I am calling on behalf of the nypd special victims unit it seems there is a mystery girl that was at the policemen's ball last night met detective Stabler and he says to test the DNA of every female at that ball against the sample from glass slipper we found" "we will be right there" said the step mum she woke up her daughters and got them dressed she then woke up lisheen to make breakfast for them but when lisheen wanted to go the stepmum didn't want to take a chance lisheen could be the mystery woman and chained up lisheen she stood there crying for sometime after they left but luckily she had a phone she called her cousins Amy and Penelope to come with a little key she than unlocked the lock she slipped out of the chain and oped the chest but nothing was in there except the glass slipper it obviously saw stolen she thought. She ran and opened the door "what is that woman doing hear" screamed her stepmum pretending not to know her doctor Warner then went and took a sample from lisheen but her stepmum broke the shoe and they had nothing to go on until lisheen pulled out the glass slipper she gave it to doctor Warner than in a couple of hours the doc said I know how the mystery girl is she is right in this room the misty girl is lisheen her stepmum and stepsisters went white from shock and Elliot came into the room and doctor Warner whispered in his ear and a walked over and kissed lisheen who know loved him and he loved her "are your kids okay" said lisheen "they're dead" he said sadly then lisheen said sorry for your loss and the next day they were married and lived happily ever after the end


End file.
